The present invention relates to a stapler containing a storage area for loading staples and paper clips, and more particularly, to a stapler assembly having a storage area disposed in the base thereof, including a tray for loading staples and a magnetic plate for holding paper clips and a closing base plate member pivotally attached to the base of the staples.
Staples of many designs are well known in the art. It is also known that staplers utilize staples which must always be readily available for reloading the stapler when necessary. Frequently, one finds oneself in a position of needing a supply of staples but not being able to find them. Paper clips are also an item in frequent demand and thus, when they are not readily available when needed, considerable inconvenience is experienced. Unavailability of paper clips and staplers is frequently experienced when traveling.